


Герой всегда побеждает зло

by Kkarasu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkarasu/pseuds/Kkarasu
Summary: - Эй, П... Гарри, постой! Надо поговорить. – Миловидная темноволосая девушка выглянула из-за двери пустой аудитории и изящным пальчиком поманила внутрь.Шедший мимо с Роном и Невиллом по бокам Гарри Поттер остановился и на мгнове-ние окинул девушку задумчивым взглядом.Потом толкнул локтем Невилла и переглянулся с Роном.- Ты одна, Чжоу? – спросил он, делая к собеседнице шаг.Девушка торопливо кивнула.- Зайди, - сказала она, не глядя на приятелей Гарри. – Разговор есть.





	Герой всегда побеждает зло

\- Эй, П... Гарри, постой! Надо поговорить. – Миловидная темноволосая девушка выглянула из-за двери пустой аудитории и изящным пальчиком поманила внутрь.

Шедший мимо с Роном и Невиллом по бокам Гарри Поттер остановился и на мгновение окинул девушку задумчивым взглядом.

Потом толкнул локтем Невилла и переглянулся с Роном.

\- Ты одна, Чжоу? – спросил он, делая к собеседнице шаг.

Девушка торопливо кивнула.

\- Зайди, - сказала она, не глядя на приятелей Гарри. – Разговор есть.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул гриффиндорец.

Но следом за ним, тем не менее, в проем класса двинулись спутники.

\- Это личная беседа, - поджав губы, заметила Чанг, удостоив, наконец, других ребят коротким взглядом.

\- Ага, - кивнул Гарри, поворачиваясь и закрывая дверь.

Рон вытащил палочку и запечатал вход заклятием.

Чжоу приподняла бровь.

\- Экспеллиармус! – разворачиваясь и направляя собственную палочку на нее, скомандовал Гарри.

Рука девушки метнулась к карману мантии, но удержать ускользающий предмет не успела.

Невилл хихикнул, когда Поттер вручил ему палочку Чжоу.

\- Что… - расширила глаза девушка, когда прозвучало следующее заклинание:

\- Ступефай!

Грохнув костями, тело девушки упало на пол.

Лонгботтом поморщился.

Гарри достал из-за пазухи фляжку, свинтил крышку. Под испуганным взглядом парализованной Чжоу он перелил немного жидкости из нее в протянутый Невиллом одноразовый пластиковый стаканчик, затем, порывшись в карманах, достал деревянную коробочку. Извлек оттуда короткий темный волос.

\- Гойл, - сказал он.

Рон скривился.

\- Ну, давай, что ли, - проворчал он.

С улыбкой Гарри опустил волос в стакан, жидкость в нем зашипела.

По выразительным глазам скорчившейся на полу Чжоу было видно, что она догадывается, в чем дело.

\- Силенцио! – торопливо произнес Гарри, видя, как исказилось в усилии лицо Чанг.

Жалко сморщившись, она с трудом закрыла потерявший способность издавать звуки рот.

\- За успех предприятия! – провозгласил Рон, и залпом выпил получившееся зелье.

Чжоу с отчаянием следила, как рыжий превращается, торопливо стягивая слишком тесные для него мантию и ботинки.

Пока шла трансформация, Гарри активировал новую порцию всеэссенции, и дал выпить Невиллу. Мерзко хихикая, Лонгботтом отступил вглубь класса.

Лицо его исказилось, став еще шире, плечи раздались в стороны наподобие гойловских. Постепенно освобождаясь от одежды, Лонгботтом принимал вид закадычного дружка Грега – Крэбба.

Девушка в ужасе застонала.

Поттер с видом победителя налил в стакан свою порцию и извлек третий волос.

Чжоу зажмурилась.

\- Ха! – весело сказал Рон-Гойл. – Слава хорька определенно не дает тебе покоя!

С видом важным и лихим Гарри кивнул. И залпом влил в себя пойло.

Раздеваться он не стал.

Вместо этого, уперев в бедра сжатые кулаки, произнес, обращаясь к девушке:

\- Разве тебе не приятно, дорогая? После я с друзьями обязательно отомщу паршивцам, сделавшим с тобой ТАКОЕ… - он плотоядно облизнулся.

Чжоу лежала не шевелясь и не открывала глаз.

\- Теперь я хочу сделать кое-что, - сказал Гарри, обращаясь к подельщикам. – Дрючить манекена – слишком даже для Малфоя с его дружками.

Рон с ухмылкой кивнул. Невилл был занят тем, что сжимал и разжимал свои огромные кулаки, глядя, как перекатываются под кожей мускулы. Без мантии он выглядел и вовсе безобразно.

Присев перед Чанг на корточки, Гарри бережно взял девушку за тонкие запястья. Развел ее напряженные руки в стороны, вытянул их над ее головой. Негромко произнес заклинание пут.

Похожие на побеги лозы веревки, как живые, обвили смуглые девичьи запястья.

\- Ну-с, - сказал Гарри, распрямляясь. – Нев, ты первый.

\- Думаешь, я и впрямь первый? – с сомнением заметил Лонгботтом, расстегивая на Чанг мантию. Оказалось, что под ней ничего нет.

Рон присвистнул.

\- Это был личный разговор, - напомнил, улыбаясь, Гарри.

Лонгботтом задрал мантию Чжоу до локтей, развел ее стройные ноги в сторону.

\- Э, - сказал он.

Гарри кивнул.

Направив палочку на обнаженное тело, он отменил заклятие неподвижности.

Стремительным движением Чанг лягнула Лонгботтома в крепкую грудь.

Тот только крякнул, стискивая пальцы на изящных лодыжках девушки. Чжоу принялась отчаянно сопротивляться, извиваясь, как змея.

\- Помогите же мне! – прохрипел запыхавшийся Невилл.

Похохатывающие Гарри и Рон, навалившись, с трудом усмирили рейвенкловку.

\- Дикая! – блестя глазами, высказался Рон.

\- А то! – Гарри широко ухмыльнулся приятелю. – Давай, Нев, не тяни. У нас всего час.

На этих словах Чжоу предприняла новую попытку извернуться.

Лонгботтому пришлось несколько раз ударить ее в живот кулаком, чтобы успокоить.

\- Тш-ш, - ласково посоветовал в запрокинутое лицо Гарри. – Быстро выдохнешься.

При виде склоненной над ней участливой физиономии лже-Малфоя на глазах Чжоу выступили слезы. Гарри заботливой тонкой рукой тщательно вытер их, и отдернул ладонь. В дюйме от нее клацнули белые зубы жертвы.

Гарри тихо засмеялся.

Меж бедер Чанг сосредоточенно пыхтел Невилл.

\- Какой у Крэбба здоровый, оказывается, - обвинительным тоном заявил он.

\- Не копайся, - раздраженно отозвался Гарри.

Рон, удерживая одной рукой Чжоу за руки, протянул другую, чтобы хозяйским жестом провести по голой груди девушки. Она отчаянно дернулась, выгибаясь, поскольку одновременно с этим движением Невилл толчком вошел в нее. На тонком лице несчастной застыло выражение страдания, губы искривились.

\- Я хочу ее слышать, - решительно сказал Поттер. – Держи, - велел он Рону.

Тот нехотя убрал ладонь с точеной груди Чанг.

Поттер взмахнул палочкой, выговорив заклинания заглушки. И вернул Чжоу голос.

Та, сжав зубы, молчала. Внизу методично двигался Невилл.

Гарри, откинувшись назад и упершись руками в каменный пол, внимательно наблюдал за лицом насилуемой.

\- Подожди, - пообещал он почти ласково, - ты еще будешь кричать.

Обжигающе яростный взгляд, как пощечина, был ему ответом. На лбу и висках Чжоу блестели капельки пота, мокрые волосы плотно облепили череп. Гарри улыбнулся девушке губами Малфоя.

Застонав, Невилл кончил.

\- Переворачивайте ее, - велел Гарри.

Парни, сопя, выполнили приказ и поменялись местами. Пол под девушкой обагрился кровью.

\- Твоя очередь, Рон, - сказал Поттер.

Временно не-рыжий вразвалочку обошел тяжело дышащую Чанг. Растопыренными пальцами жадно вцепился в округлые ягодицы, закусив губу, вдавил в них ладони. Прицельным ударом Чжоу пнула его в колено.

Захрипев, Рон повалился вбок с выражением величайшего недоумения на лице. Невилл сморщился.

Гарри хихикнул.

\- Сволочь! – Рон с трудом разогнулся, выхватывая палочку. – Круцио!

Гибкое тело девушки скрутилось в приступе невыносимой боли. Но она не издала ни звука.

\- Хватит! – резко велел Гарри. – Приступай.

Тяжело дыша, Рон продолжил исследование обнаженных прелестей бессильно распростертой перед ним жертвы. Свои причиндалы он предусмотрительно держал подальше от длинных голых ног девушки.

Гарри внезапно отодвинул Невилла, вздернул хрупкий подбородок Чжоу вверх. Вцепился губами в обморочно распахнутые губы, возвращая глазам Чанг осмысленность. Она укусила противника, зашипев, Гарри отстранился, ликующе смеясь.

\- Ты похожа на тряпку, - сказал он, вытирая рот. В глазах Чжоу ему почудилось такое знакомое выражение ярости, что сама мысль о том, кому это выражение принадлежало, вызывала приступ неимоверного веселья. – Ты ведь и хотела этого, дорогуша?

Рон, сопя, вводил свой мощный член в аккуратную попку Чанг, поэтому Поттеру она не ответила. Закусив губу так, что пошла кровь, девушка смотрела в пол. Прижав ее колени собственными, Рон по широкой амплитуде орудовал своим инструментом в ее нутре, казалось, еще немного, и огромный гойловский член выскочит у нее изо рта. По ее бедрам текла густая венозная кровь. Но девушка упрямо молчала, изредка ударяясь об каменные плиты пола безвольно повисшей головой.

Поттер, глядя на нее, печально покачал головой и извлек из кармана мантии Невилла палочку девушки. Задумчиво завертел ее в пальцах. Потом поковырял деревянным кончиком в ухе.

Рон несколько раз вскрикнул и повалился вперед, подминая под себя несопротивляющуюся Чанг. Его чудовищных размеров ладони по-хозяйски шарили по всему соблазнительному телу девушки, давили, мяли, щипали нежную плоть.

\- Такая штучка, - хрипло пробормотал он.

Невилл понимающе ухмыльнулся.

\- Теперь ты, Гарри, - застенчиво предложил он.

\- Ага, - Поттер легко, по-малфоевски небрежно, отстранил потного Рона, нежно провел по спине рейвенкловки тонкой ладонью. Залюбовался контрастом алебастрового на золотистом.

\- Обалденная гадина, - изрек он.

Рон, отдуваясь, кивнул.

\- Я про Малфоя, - пояснил Гарри.

Рон фыркнул.

Чжоу всхлипнула.

\- Может, подкараулим, и вставим ему, а? – солнечно улыбаясь, предложил Гарри, лаская влажную кожу девушки. Глаза его мечтательно затуманились.

Невилл и Рон среагировали одинаково жуткими гримасами отвращения. От этих гримас хотелось вырвать. Чжоу молчала, длинные волосы мели пол.

Неторопливо задрав подол мантии, Гарри обошел девушку и встал над ней с палочкой наизготовку.

\- Будь под личиной чужое тело, я, может быть, и положился бы на твою добрую волю, - проговорил он, наклоняясь и делая Рону знак.

Парень с готовностью запустил толстые пальцы в рассыпанные волосы и вздернул голову Чанг вверх. Девушка, чей взгляд был до этого безучастным, сжала зубы.

\- Империо! – улыбаясь, Гарри направил палочку Чжоу на хозяйку.

Глаза у нее стали пустыми.

\- Соси, - приказал Гарри, подвигаясь к лицу Чжоу.

Она послушно обхватила губами вставший член парня. Заскользила языком по головке.

\- О-ох! – закатил глаза Гарри.

Парни обменялись понимающими улыбками. Рон растянулся на полу, подле стройных ног девушки, мечтательно прикрыл глаза. Невилл наблюдал за процессом.

\- Быстрее, - задыхаясь, проговорил Гарри, прижимая голову Чжоу к своим бедрам.

Девушка увеличила темп. Худые руки Малфоя сжались на темных волосах, причиняя, по-видимому, нешуточную боль их обладательнице.

\- О-о! – высоким голосом произнес Гарри.

Невилл увидел, как сократились мышцы на горле девушки. Через мгновение Гарри отнял ее лицо от своего тела и жадно припал к ее рту. А потом с размаху врезал Чанг оплеуху.

В глазах девушки вспыхнули негодование и отвращение. Задрав лицо, она плюнула Гарри в лицо.

Он засмеялся, размазывая слюну с не проглоченной спермой по щекам.

\- Выйдете, - приказал он приятелям.

Невилл поднялся с пухлых колен, помог встать Рону. Уизли недовольно что-то забормотал, но Гарри метнул ему предупреждающий взгляд, и псевдо-Гойл счел за благо ретироваться. Уходя, они подхватили с пола мантии и обувь, и сняли заклинания с двери.

Гарри, удовлетворенно вздохнув, заставил Чжоу лечь и вытянулся рядом. Бледные пальцы скользнули в вороные пряди.

\- Слушай, - просунулась в класс голова Гойла. – А орать она не будет?

\- Не будет, - покачал головой Гарри. – Сгинь.

Гойл сгинул.

\- Ну что, - сказал гриффиндорец гневным темным глазам. – Что думаешь?

Девушка молчала, так знакомо поджав губы.

\- Вот Малфой попал, да? – полюбопытствовал Гарри. – За это его точно исключат. Если догадаются, конечно, взять на анализ сперму. Мне вот что интересно: если ты забеременеешь от кого-то из нас, чей будет ребенок? К примеру, Рона или Гойла? Не знаешь, случаем?

\- Я тебе этого так не спущу, - хриплым незнакомым голосом проговорила Чжоу.

Гарри кивнул, нахмурившись.

\- Специально для такой цели я приготовил заклятие забвения, дорогая, - сладким голосом поведал он.

Приподнялся на локте.

\- Кровищи-то натекло! – присвистнул он.

Чжоу оскалила зубы.

\- Зато теперь ты умеешь сопротивляться Империусу, - порадовался за девушку Золотой Мальчик.

Чанг промолчала.

По лицу ее пробежала тень беспокойства.

\- Ты закончил? – все также хрипло спросила она.

Гарри приподнял бровь.

\- Тогда вали! – яростно велела девушка, стараясь сесть, опираясь на связанные руки.

Гарри ухватил ее за плечи, не давая подняться.

\- Ха! – сказал он. – Красивый медальон, - палец его подцепил цепочку с украшением. – Поклонник подарил?

Чжоу отшатнулась. На ее подбородке запеклась кровь, нижняя губа распухла от поцелуев Поттера.

\- А я думаю, это портключ, - мирно поделился догадкой Гарри. – Как считаешь, сработает?

\- Попробуй, - предложила Чжоу.

Она подтянула колени к голой груди, где ясно уже проступили синяки от прикосновений Рона.

\- А какая была идея, - вздохнул Гарри. – По-моему, гениальная. Но и так вышло неплохо.

Он пристально всмотрелся в опущенное лицо Чжоу.

\- Седеешь, Чанг, - заметил он, накрутив на палец темную прядь, где и впрямь проглядывали светлые волоски.

Лишь реакция ловца спасла его от резкого движения девушки, вознамерившийся откусить Поттеру нос.

Отодвинувшись подальше, Гарри хихикнул.

\- А ты бы пережил такое уродство, а? – спросил он. – На СОБСТВЕННОМ ЛИЦЕ?

\- Это не мое лицо, Поттер, - чужим голосом сказала Чжоу. Только это была уже… не совсем Чжоу. Напротив Гарри, скрестив голые, измазанные в крови ноги, сидел Малфой. Его светлый взгляд прожигал лицо копии напротив.

Приоткрыв рот, Гарри заворожено потянулся к узкому лицу. Малфой прыгнул. Рыча, он вцепился связанными руками в горло Гарри – в бледное горло своего двойника. Гарри инстинктивно вскинул руки к лицу, заваливаясь на спину.

Завязалась борьба. Малфой, глухо ворча, орудовал коленями, локтями и пальцами, Поттер отбивался. Наконец, ему удалось подмять под себя Драко и оторвать его руки от своего горла. Малфой попытался укусить Поттера, но тот отдернул голову.

\- Сейчас Рон придет, - прошипел он сквозь зубы.

Малфой, бешено улыбаясь, двинул руками, пытаясь добраться до медальона. Поттер, захохотав, рухнул на него, раскинув руки, подставляя острым зубам беззащитное горло.

\- Давай, - захлебываясь, выдавил он. – Презентуй меня Лорду в лучшем виде! И себя тоже.

\- Мне плевать! – прохрипел Малфой. Навалившийся сверху Поттер плотно прижал ладони Драко к груди, медальон не давался во взмокшие пальцы. – Я хочу, чтоб ты сдох.

\- Но не так, Малфой! – внезапно серьезно сказал Гарри. – А как же месть?

\- Ты трахнул не меня, а эту выскочку Чанг! – глаза Малфоя сверкнули.

Гарри покачал головой, волосами щекоча острый подбородок Драко.

\- Нет, - возразил он твердо. – Тебя. Я догадался, когда увидел твою палочку.

Он поднял голову.

Малфой недоверчиво смотрел на него.

\- Сука, - сказал он бессильно.

Поттер кивнул.

\- Твоей грязнокровке не жить, - пообещал Малфой.

\- А сможешь? – ухмыльнулся Гарри.

\- Смогу, - скривил губы Малфой.

\- Ну, давай, давай, - насмешливо проговорил Поттер. – А, впрочем, развлекайся, как знаешь. Дамблдор все равно тебя уроет. Вместе с Лордом твоим. За ним сила.

Опираясь на руки, Гарри начал подниматься.

\- Только ты этого не увидишь, - засмеялся лающим смехом Малфой и, обхватив Поттера ногами за талию, активировал медальон.

Спустя полчаса Рон и Невилл, возвратившие себе исконный облик, решились все же войти в злополучный класс, и долго недоумевали, куда делись Гарри и Чжоу. Вернувшись в спальню, они пристально вглядывались в Карту Мародеров, но и она была бессильна помочь. Пришлось поднимать тревогу. О событиях, предшествующих пропаже Золотого Мальчика, Дамблдор ничего не спросил.

Позже Малфоя поймали. Он был избит и полуодет, вину свою не отрицал, Черную Метку не скрывал, и впоследствии был заключен в Азкабан за пособничество Вольдеморту.

Гарри Поттер победил Темного Лорда и своим ходом вернулся в Хогвартс.

Чжоу Чанг расцеловала героя и предложила снова встречаться.

Присутствовавшие при этом Рон и Невилл едва не обделались от смеха, а Гарри вежливо отклонил предложение. Семьей он так и не обзавелся.


End file.
